


One Drink

by wallflowergardens



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Grinding, M/M, Moving In Together, Pete's in a band, but Patrick's still in highschool, but he's 18, but it's my favorite thing i've ever written, idk what to tag it, kind of, not yet though but it will happen in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7033897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallflowergardens/pseuds/wallflowergardens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete lives in Chicago and he's in a band. Patrick is still in high school but they become quick friends, and more, when Patrick goes to see Pete's band at a local bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Drink

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so obviously I suck at summaries and I thought of the title literally last second (before this the google doc was named "Peterick??? Maybe??") but this is my favorite thing I've ever written and I might make a series out of it.

“This weekend you’re coming out with me,” Joe said one day after school, “there is this band that one of Jon’s friends saw once and they said they were pretty good and they’re playing on Saturday like an hour away and I think it would be fun.”

“Joe I’ve had a long week, I don’t really want to go out, can’t we just play videogames or something?” Patrick asked. They were walking home since they both lived close to the school and they usually hung out after school anyway.

“Come on. We never do anything fun and my dad is letting me take the car,” Joe said. Patrick sighed and looked at Joe. Joe was giving him these pleading eyes that Patrick couldn’t say no to. “I guess it could be fun,” Patrick agreed and Joe smiled.

* * *

Turns out the band was pretty popular in the area and the tiny club was packed with underage kids drinking and staying out past curfew to watch them. The band wasn’t horrible, Patrick thought, though some of the members of the band didn’t even look that much older than he was.

“We have one more song for you tonight,” the bass player of the band said before a song that was heavy on the guitar began. During the whole set Joe was close to Patrick’s side but when Patrick looked to his left, ready to ask Joe if he wanted to leave, but he was gone. Patrick looked around. He didn’t even notice he had walked away. When the band was over they began to pack up their instruments and some girls went up to talk to them. Patrick went to the bar and ordered a water and stepped back against the wall so he could keep an eye out for Joe. Patrick was kind of annoyed that Joe would just ditch him but maybe he didn’t mean to do it. Maybe he just got lost in the crowd. Wishful thinking.

“You here alone?” Patrick heard someone next to him say.

“Uh, no, I came here with my friend but I can’t find him,” Patrick said still looking around the small club. People were staring to leave but there was still a good amount of people hanging around so he couldn’t see where Joe was. He finally looked over to see the bass player from the band standing next to him.

“Well if you’re not doing anything right now, I can buy you a drink,” the bassist said confidently. Patrick looked around once more, sighed, and turned to the guy. That’s when he actually looked at him. He was taller than Patrick but not by that much (which is surprising since Patrick was not the tallest dude out there). He had black hair and a wide smile.

“One drink,” he said. The bassist smiled and held out his hand for Patrick to shake it.

“I’m Pete,” he said Patrick shook his hand.

* * *

Patrick was still sitting at the bar with Pete and hour and a half later, talking about whatever came to mind, though most of their conversation was about music. Pete was delighted to hear that Patrick could play drums, piano, and guitar and various other instruments that he claimed he was mediocre at. Pete asks what college Patrick goes to and he blushes and looks down.

“I’m actually a senior year high school,” Patrick said.

“Wait, you’re only a senior in high school and you’re already a musical genius?” Pete asks with wide eyes.

“You’ve never actually heard me play. You don’t know if I’m a musical genius...which I’m not,” Patrick reminds him.

“You’re definitely a genius. You can’t know that much about music and not be a genius.” Patrick was about to respond when one of the members of Pete’s band called for him to leave. Pete looked annoyed and took out his phone. “We have to go but give me your number so that we can carry on this very important discussion about how you’re most definitely a musical genius,” Pete said and made grabby hands for Patrick’s phone. Once they had each other's numbers, Pete left to go back with his band. Patrick walked out of the small club and looked around. He took out his phone again so he could call Joe to pick him up, since Joe was his ride.

* * *

“I can’t believe you ditched me on Friday,” Patrick said to Joe at school on Monday.

“I told you man, I found this chick and she was…” Joe whistled, and smirked. His eyes were distant like he was deep in memories. Patrick rolled his eyes, “plus I did come back and get you,” Joe argued. Patrick nodded and put a book in his backpack from his locker. As soon as he zipped up his bag, his phone vibrated. As he was walking to class he took it out and smiled at the message.

**Pete:** _you’re probably in school but im bored and you are the most fun person to talk to in this stupid van_  
**Patrick:** _But I'm not even in the van with you.  
_**Pete:** _well texting you makes it feel like you’re here_

Patrick sat at his desk in the back of the class in English. He was trying to hide his smile and trying to ignore the fluttering feeling in his stomach. He never thought Pete would actually text him, let alone call him fun and want to talk to him, but Patrick wasn’t one to get all blushy over a guy. When the teacher began talking at the front of the room Patrick tried to pay attention but his phone kept buzzing against his leg. It was very distracting since he knew it was Pete texting him.

**Pete:** _we’re going to indiana for our next gig but we stopped at a rest stop and im trying to decide what candy i should get_  
**Pete:** _i decided on skittles and jolly ranchers_  
**Patrick:** _You know I can’t actually text you until class ends right?_  
**Pete:** _but it’s fun telling you things anyway_

Throughout the day Patrick would feel the phone buzz against his leg and it would make him smile knowing it was from Pete. He would text Patrick the things he saw on the road or things his band mates were saying.

The next few days went the same way. Pete would text Patrick throughout the day and Patrick would answer when he knew the teacher wouldn’t notice or when he had free time during the day. Patrick learned a lot of new things about Pete now that they were talking every day. He knew that Pete grew up in Wilmette but he had an apartment in the city for when his band wasn’t playing shows. He learned that Pete wrote all the lyrics for his band but if he was being honest he wasn’t all that happy with his band.

“Why are you still in the band if you aren’t happy?” Patrick asked him over the phone. It was late at night and Pete called him because sleeping never came easy to Pete and he said it was nice feeling like someone was there with him which meant he usually called Patrick at insane hours of the night but Patrick didn’t mind.

“Because this band is the only thing I have,” Pete said solemnly.

* * *

They haven’t hung out in person yet since Pete was on a small tour with his band. But they texted all throughout the day. Patrick’s friends starting joking that he had a secret girlfriend, but the more Pete and him texted, Patrick realized he was starting to like Pete and not in the way you like your friends. In the way that you know you’re fucked when you realize you have these feelings. Whenever he got a new text from Pete he would get butterflies in his stomach and his heart would skip a beat. On Friday, two weeks after the first show they met, Pete texted him.

**Pete:** _we’re coming back to town tonight to play a show and we’re probably staying for a while and i want to see you_  
**Patrick:** _I’ll be at the show and I’ll see you then_

* * *

This time Patrick didn’t take Joe with him because he wanted to hang out with Pete. The show was at the same club as before so Patrick watched the band from the side of the room, but he mostly watched Pete. The way he jumped around the stage and put all of his energy into the set. Patrick couldn’t help but smile as he watched him. Once again when the set was over and Pete was finished putting away their instruments, he made his way straight over to Patrick.

“Can I buy you a drink?” Pete asked and Patrick smiled.

“One drink,” he responded.

* * *

Pete told Patrick stories of their small tour, how their van broke down and how all of them got sick at the same time with food poisoning but still played their show.

“It was probably the worst decision we’ve ever made,” Pete said but still smiled like it was a fond memory. Patrick liked listening to Pete talk. Texting was great and all but it was nothing compared to watching Pete’s face light up when he’s talking about something he likes or the way he uses exaggerated arm motions to get his point across. They talked and talked until the bartender told them he was closing up.

“Where is the rest of the band?” Patrick asked when he looked around and there was no van in front of the club.

“Our tour is over so I’m going back to my apartment,” Pete said and that’s when Patrick noticed he had his bass in his hand.

“Oh, well, cool,” Patrick said. They were just standing there in front of the club looking at their feet.

“You could come over if you want?” Pete said after a while and Patrick broke into a smile.

“Cool because I told my parents I was sleeping over at Joe’s house,” Patrick said and followed close behind Pete when he started walking.

* * *

Pete lived in a small one room apartment in the middle of the city. There was a bed with a mess of blankets and pillows on it. Way more blankets and pillows than one person alone needs. There was also a small loveseat in front of a TV and there were stacks of journals, boxes, and clothes all around the small apartment. Patrick felt comfortable in there as soon as he stepped in.

When Pete walked in he set his bass softly against a wall and took off his jacket and threw it onto the floor. He walked over to the small loveseat and sat down. He looked around for the remote for a minute. When he found it and settled back into the couch.

“You can sit down if you want,” Pete said to Patrick who was still standing by the door. Patrick made his way across the room and sat down next to Pete. He had on some sitcom that neither of them particularly cared for. They sat in silence but it wasn’t an awkward silence where neither of them knew what to say, it was comfortable like one you would share with a friend you’ve had for a long time. They didn’t need to say anything because being in each other’s company is enough.

“Are you going to stay the night?” Pete asked when they both started falling asleep. They were both still sitting close together on the small couch, the TV playing quietly in the background.

“Is that okay with you?” Patrick asked.

“Of course,” Pete said and pulled a blanket over the top of both of them.

* * *

In the morning Patrick woke up and looked around the unfamiliar room. At first he didn’t remember where he was until he felt Pete leaning against his side. During the night they both gravitated towards each other so they were accidently cuddling but Patrick wasn’t exactly complaining. He reached over and shook Pete’s shoulder.

“Pete, wake up,” he said softly. Pete blinked awake and slowly lifted his head. He reached up and stretched his arms.

“That’s the best night of sleep I’ve had in awhile,” Pete admitted. He threw the blanket off and stood up stretch his legs out. Sleeping on the cramped couch with another person on top of you is not exactly comfortable, but it was totally worth the aches in Patrick’s neck and the way his legs permanently felt asleep.

“Do you want to go get something to eat? There’s a pretty good diner not too far away from here,” Pete said already gathering his coat and pulling on his shoes. Patrick agreed and pulled on his shoes and jacket as well. They walked a few blocks, making small conversation until they got there. The diner was not very crowded for 9 o’clock on a Saturday morning. They took a booth in the corner and began looking over the menu.

“How long are you staying in the city for?” Patrick asked once he decided what he wanted to eat. “We haven’t really talked about playing more shows anytime soon. I don’t think I want to. I need a break from being on the road,” Pete admitted.

“You never really told me why you dislike your own band so much,” Patrick said. He didn’t understand because he would be happy to be in any band.

“The band is not really my band, you know? I don’t feel like I’m a part of it and it doesn’t make me as happy as something like this should make someone. Like traveling around the country with your friends, playing music you love, it sounds awesome in theory but after a while you all get sick of each other and the songs become repetitive and annoying and you fight about every little thing. It’s inevitable. I’m not saying this is the case with every band, just the one I’m in right now,” Pete admitted. Patrick listened and when Pete was done, Patrick reached across the table and placed his hand over Pete’s.

“I’m sorry,” he said and Pete shrugged with a small smile. The waitress came over and ordered their food and they didn’t talk much for the rest of breakfast.

* * *

Everything about hanging out with Pete was natural. He felt comfortable around Pete even more than he did when hanging out with any of his other friends. Pete liked to listen to what Patrick had to say which was kind of new for Patrick. He was usually the person that got ignored halfway through their stories or the one that had to walk behind the group because there wasn’t enough room on the sidewalk but Pete treated him like he was important. Their conversation always flowed easily and there was never an awkward moment between them. It was almost like they have known each other their whole lives even though in reality they only met a month and a half ago.

They would hang out every weekend and Pete would sometimes take the train to go meet him after school, usually on Wednesdays because Pete liked to see Patrick more than once a week on the weekends. After school that Wednesday Pete was already waiting outside of the school for him. Patrick said bye to Joe, who knew by now that on Wednesdays Pete always hung out with Patrick. People at school began to notice that Pete Wentz would come and meet Patrick as well. They would talk and there were rumors spread but Patrick mostly ignored them.

“Patrick, it’s been too long since I’ve seen you,” Pete said and put his arm around Patrick’s shoulders as they began walking.

“I literally saw you on Sunday,” Patrick reminded him and Pete rolled his eyes.

“I know but that was so long ago and talking to you on the phone is nowhere near as fun as talking to you in person,” Pete said. They were already walking towards Patrick’s house. Patrick much preferred to hang out in Pete’s cramped apartment because Patrick loved the city and Pete’s apartment felt so homey, but Pete insisted that Patrick’s house was a million times better because it always smelled like food and Patrick’s mom was “badass” as Pete put it.

Whenever they hung out at Patrick’s house they usually spent most of their time in Patrick’s room which happened to be the basement. Patrick’s room alone was bigger than Pete’s whole apartment which is another reason Pete liked hanging out at Patrick’s house so much. At Patrick’s house Pete would listen to Patrick play guitar. Sometimes on very rare occasions, Pete would give Patrick lyrics and they would write a song together. Patrick cherished those moments above everything else. Writing songs with Pete was always Patrick’s favorite thing to do.

“See this is what writing music should be like. Not fighting over which lines to use and who should get which music parts. This is how it’s supposed to be,” Pete said. They were sitting across from each other on Patrick’s bed. In that moment Patrick had no idea what came over him, but he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Pete's. At first he was still against Patrick’s lips but he eventually placed a hand on the back of Patrick’s head. Patrick moved the guitar on his lap out of the way so he could move even closer to Pete. He put his hand on Pete’s hip and deepened the kiss.

“Patrick wait,” Pete said and pulled away slightly. Patrick’s heart stopped. He knew that was a stupid thing to do. Pete probably didn’t even like him. Pete probably didn’t even like boys! What the fuck was Patrick thinking.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it, I shouldn’t have-” Patrick started but Pete cut him off with a small peck on his lips which really shut Patrick up.

“The kiss was fine, don’t worry,” Pete reassured him. “I was just making sure this is something you want.”

“Of course it is,” Patrick said and Pete smiled. He leaned forward to give Patrick another kiss and then pulled back so he could look at his notebook again. Patrick leaned down to grab the guitar he put on the floor during the kiss.

* * *

They never really talked about that first kiss and what it meant for them, but all in all nothing about their relationship changed much. The only difference Patrick noticed was Pete tried to touch him as much as possible now. Whether it was small brushes of their hands while they were walking next to each other or an arm around Patrick’s shoulders while they were sitting on Pete’s couch watching TV. Pete was always a pretty tactile person, but now it was amplified and Patrick loved every single touch. It has been a week since the kiss and Patrick really wanted to do it again.

It was late at night and they were hanging out in Pete’s apartment. They were sitting on the couch facing each other and talking. Patrick was complaining about school and how much he didn’t want to write his essay for history when Pete initiated a kiss. This time the kiss was light and friendly and when he was about to pull away Patrick put a hand on the back of Pete’s neck to pull him closer again. Somehow Pete ended up straddling Patrick’s hips and moving them together in slow, rhythmic movements. Patrick was already breathing heavy and urging Pete to move faster.

They were kissing deeply, Patrick’s hand was underneath Pete’s shirt, running it up and down the expanse of Pete’s back. He loved hearing the soft noises Pete would make when he ran his fingers up and down his spine while the other one was tangled in his hair. Before things got too heated, Pete pulled away and went back to his side of the couch, but he kept his hand firmly in Patrick’s.

“So that was,” he cleared his throat and looked over at Patrick. A second of silence passed before they both burst into laughter. They leaned against each other and Patrick buried his head in Pete’s neck. It took them almost five minutes to catch their breaths. Once they were both calm again, Patrick leaned back against the couch with Pete’s hand still in his.

* * *

The weekend before midterms Patrick still went to Pete’s apartment, but he brought his backpack because he really needed to study. He wasn’t exactly doing bad in any of his classes, but he wasn’t planning on failing them. Much to Pete’s displeasure, Patrick made a strict “no distracting” rule, but since it was against Pete’s nature to follow rules, he made it his mission to annoy Patrick as much as possible.

“Patrick, when you come to my house, you’re supposed to hang out with me,” Pete said. He was sitting close enough to Patrick that he was pressed against his side and his head was on Patrick’s shoulder.

“I need to study for this test, Pete,” Patrick said and he rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. “You’ve been looking at that book for an hour and a half now so you should take a break and hang out with me,” Pete said. He took the books from Patrick’s lap and set them on the floor in front of the couch. Once the books were out of the way, Pete moved closer to Patrick and connected his lips to Patrick’s neck. Patrick let out a shuddering breath put his hand on the back of Pete’s head. Pete moved their hips together and relished Patrick’s heavy breathing. He moved them so Patrick was laying down with his head on the armrest of the couch and Pete was on top, still straddling his hips. When Pete reached down and slip his hand up Patrick’s shirt, Patrick froze slightly and shied away from Pete’s lips.

“What’s wrong?” Pete asked and Patrick didn’t meet his eyes.

“I’ve never done anything before and I don’t know if I’m ready to take it farther than this,” Patrick said. Pete tried to move from off of Patrick’s hips but Patrick stopped him, “you don’t have to move.”

“Patrick, I would never make you do something you didn’t want to do,” Pete assured him and Patrick looked at him as if he already knew that.

“Yeah, but I’m just letting you know. I’m not saying never...just not now,” he said. Pete smiled and gave Patrick a soft kiss on the lips, the total opposite of the kisses from before. This was Pete telling Patrick he cared for him and his level of comfort in as little words as possible. The rest of the night, they watched TV together like usual.

Patrick lied down so his head was in Pete’s lap and Pete mindlessly ran his fingers through Patrick’s hair. Soon after Patrick fell asleep with Pete’s fingers still in his hair. Pete watched the way Patrick’s nose would scrunch up in his sleep or sometimes there would be a hint of a smile on his lips making Pete wonder what he was dreaming about. Even though they didn’t share much conversation, Pete thought it was one of the nicest nights they shared together since they met.

* * *

Patrick was woken up by his phone ringing. He reached over towards the nightstand and searched with his hand until he found the phone. He already knew who it was because there’s only one person that would call him at two o’clock in the morning.

“What do you want, Pete?” He said quietly, not wanting to wake anybody else in his house.

“I uh, I got kicked out of the band,” Pete said making Patrick sit up quickly in his bed.

“Wait what?” Patrick asked. He wondered if he heard him right.

“I got kicked out of the band,” Pete repeated. Patrick had no idea what to say. They just stayed on the phone line listening to each other breath.

“You’re coming over tomorrow when I’m done with school,” Patrick said. Pete made a noise of conformation but he didn’t hang up the phone. They stayed on the line until they fell asleep. In the morning the phone was still on and Patrick could hear Pete on the other side.

“Are you still awake?” Patrick asked in disbelief.

“Uh yeah, good morning,” Pete said. From the faint noises on the other side of the line Patrick assumed Pete was writing in a journal.

“Will you still meet me after school?” Patrick asked. He was rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands.

“Of course,” Pete said. He sounded tired and defeated.

“Okay, I’ll see you later. Try to get some sleep,” Patrick said and hung up the phone.

* * *

Just as Patrick suspected, Pete was waiting on the steps leading up to Patrick’s house. He was wearing a green hoodie (that was probably Patrick’s) and it was zipped all the way up and the hood over his head.

“You know, you could have just gone in. The door’s unlocked,” Patrick said. He went up and opened the door, letting Pete walk in front of him. Pete walked down to Patrick’s room and flopped down on his bed. Patrick joined him as soon as he took off his jacket and his shoes. He moved them so Pete’s head was resting on Patrick’s shoulder and had one of his arms around Patrick’s waist.

“What happened?” Patrick asked making Pete sigh deeply.

“We were at band practice and it turned into a huge fight. A screaming match like usual. While we were fighting they all agreed it would be best for the band if I was kicked out even if I write most of the lyrics. How are they going to get by without their main lyricist?” Pete sat up, out of Patrick’s embrace and placed his head in his hands. He pulled at his hair and took a deep breath, “they kicked me out.”

“I’m sorry,” Patrick said, not really knowing how to respond. After that they sat in silence. Pete went back so he was lying on Patrick again, only this time he was burrowed closer. Patrick reached over and pulled a blanket over the two of them. He began humming into Pete’s hair until he fell asleep, soon after Patrick fell asleep as well.

Neither of them noticed when Patrick’s mom came home and went downstairs to find them curled up together on Patrick’s bed. When she walked over, turned off the lamp next to Patrick’s bed, and went back upstairs.

* * *

“Did Pete really get kicked out of the band?” Joe asked Patrick the next week at school.

“How do you know about that?” Patrick asked. He was putting his binders that he would need for the day into his backpack.

“Are you kidding me? Everyone knows. Everyone’s bummed,” Joe said and Patrick shrugged.

“He’s not in the band anymore,” Patrick said but didn’t want to say anything else on the matter. He didn’t feel right talking about it even if it was with Joe. The bell rang so he said bye to Joe and made his way to Spanish. The second he sat down a girl with short black hair and a nose piercing sat down at the desk next to Patrick.

“Is Pete really kicked out?” She asked Patrick and Patrick wanted to scream. Since when is he the expert in this school on all things Pete Wentz. He didn’t respond but merely shrugged and took out his phone.

**Patrick:** _People at school keep asking about you. Hanging out with you has upped my popularity a pretty good amount._

Patrick left his phone in his lap and pretended to listen to the teacher talk about what they were doing in class. His phone buzzed but he waited until the teacher had her back to the class to read the text message.

**Pete:** _glad i could be of service_  
**Pete:** _it’s friday come with me to a house party in waukegan_  
**Patrick:** _Waukegan? Really?_  
**Pete:** _yeah i have a friend that lives there we’ll just take the metra and tell your mom you’ll be sleeping at my apartment_  
**Patrick:** _Okay fine_

* * *

Patrick didn’t usually go to Waukegan (because what could he possibly need from Waukegan of all the Chicago suburbs), but Pete apparently had a friend who lived there. One of Pete’s friend’s, Andy, picked them up from the train station because he lived in Milwaukee which was about an hour away from Waukegan and he planned on going to the party as well.

Patrick was a little nervous if he was being honest because he didn’t know much about Pete’s friend’s. He didn’t really know anything about Pete’s social life other than he was in his band but Andy seemed like a cool guy. He didn’t talk much on the way to the party but he mentioned to Patrick that he was a straightedge vegan and he was a pretty good drummer (though Pete cut in saying “he’s a fucking awesome drummer”).

When they pulled up to the party, it was exactly what Patrick expected. There were people sitting and standing on the lawn and inside the house. The doors and windows were all open and there was a loud chatter from all the people at the party trying to talk over the music that was being played. People on the lawn immediately welcomed Pete and someone handed him a cup which Patrick assumed had alcohol in it. Patrick stood next to Pete while people were talking to him. They acted as if they didn’t even notice Patrick but Pete kept brushing his hand against Patrick’s to let him know that he still remembered him. Patrick really appreciated the gesture.

Pete said bye to the people he was talking to on the lawn and pulled Patrick into the house by the hand. He laced his fingers through Patrick’s and didn’t let go as people stopped Pete to say hi or ask him how he’s been. Almost none of them acknowledged Patrick until Pete introduced him but Patrick couldn’t find it in himself to care much when Pete’s thumb was rubbing circles on the back of his hand. After mingling with almost everyone in the room, Pete pulled Patrick to an unoccupied corner in the kitchen.

“Do you not like being here?” Pete asked. He was playing with the zipper on Patrick’s hoodie.

“It’s not really my scene but it’s fine,” Patrick said with a shrug.

“We won’t stay long,” Pete said. He hesitated a second and then leaned forward to press a chaste kiss against Patrick’s cheek.

True to his word, they left the party a little after midnight, right when it was starting to get crazy. Andy decided to stay since he found a few friends that he was catching up with. There was a small 24 hour diner that was about a ten minute walk from the house where they were going to go burn time until their train came to take them back into the city. They split a piece of homemade cherry pie, feeding each other more than they were feeding themselves. Since it was midnight the only other person in the diner was a man in the corner nursing a cup of coffee.

Eventually they had to start walking to the train station to catch their train. It was almost one thirty in the morning when it came and Patrick was falling asleep on Pete’s shoulder.

“You can’t fall asleep on me before we get to the city,” Pete said making Patrick sit up and shake his head as if he was shaking off the sleepiness.

“Tell me a story or something then to keep me awake,” Patrick said and Pete thought for a second.

“I can tell you about when I got fired from my job at the snack bar at the town pool,” Pete said with a questioning tone. Patrick nodded and listened at Pete told his story. By the time he finished they were pulling into the train station. Since it was close to three in the morning, none of the shops or food places in the station were open. It was quiet and almost empty except for a janitor and a few people that were taking the train at three in the morning for whatever reason.

Pete’s apartment was not far from the station so they walked. Patrick’s feet were dragging and he kept almost tripping since he was tired. He sighed in relief when they finally arrived outside Pete’s apartment. He drudgingly walked up the stairs behind Pete. Once Pete opened the door, Patrick made a beeline for the bed, taking his shoes off as he was walking. He flopped down and pulled the covers over him. Pete smiled and got under the covers as well. Patrick immediately snuggled up closer to Pete and buried his face in Pete’s neck.

“Goodnight,” he whispered and Pete responded by pressing a kiss to Patrick’s head.

* * *

Patrick had been applying to colleges all summer and when he finally got the acceptance letter to the music program in Columbia in the city he was frozen in shock before he fumbled for his phone to call Pete.

“I g-got in. I got in Columbia,” Patrick said and couldn’t stop himself from smiling ear to ear.

“I fucking told you you’d get in!” Pete exclaimed and Patrick heard someone Pete was hanging out with say “what the fuck, Pete” which made Patrick smile. He couldn’t stop reading over the letter.

“Wanna come over tonight? My mom’s gonna freak out and make a big dinner and please come,” Patrick said.

“Of course. Of course I’ll come over,” Pete said. When Patrick’s mom came home he showed her the letter and just like Patrick expected she nearly screamed and hugged Patrick for a good five minutes. She told him how proud she was and that she was gonna make chicken parmesan and spaghetti and salad. Somehow while she was talking Patrick stopped her and told her that Pete was coming. She nodded and went into the kitchen to start cooking. He sent a quick text to Pete telling him that he could definitely come over.

**Pete:** _awesome_  
**Pete:** _i am so proud of you i hope you know that_

Patrick really couldn’t stop smiling after that.

After he texted Joe and got congratulation calls from all his family members (since his mom broadcasted to everyone that Patrick got into his first choice college) he silenced his cell phone and sat on his bed with his guitar. He was lazily creating different melodies and riffs and didn’t even notice when his bedroom door opened and Pete walked down the stairs. He only looked up when Pete cleared his throat from the doorway.

“I texted you, saying I was here, but you didn’t respond,” Pete said and Patrick set his guitar aside and walked over to where Pete was.

“I’m sorry. I silenced my phone,” he said. He pressed his lips to Pete’s and sighed when Pete wrapped his arms around Patrick’s waist, pulling him closer.

“Hey so I was thinking, you’re gonna go to college in the city and well, I live in the city and living in the dorms and all that can be pretty pricey,” Pete said. Patrick was watching Pete’s face intently as he spoke.

“Wait, are you asking me to move in with you once I graduate?” Patrick asked in shock.

“Um, yes?” Pete said and looked at Patrick hopefully. Patrick just smiled and kissed Pete passionately.

“Yes, yes I’ll move in with you god you fucking idiot oh my god,” Patrick said with a smile and Pete leaned down to kiss him again. They kept exchanging kisses but they both were smiling so wide so they just pressed their foreheads together. They exchanged kisses until Patrick's mom called them up for dinner. He thought about telling her that Pete asked to move in but he decided that could wait for another day. He was just going to enjoy the moment tonight. 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah it's pretty good in my opinion. I want to make a series of Patrick in college and him a Pete living together and idk I have a soft spot for this kind of fanfic. It's also kind of stupid of me to start writing a series right before finals and regents but whatever. I'll manage and over the summer I plan on writing a lot. Please leave kudos and comments because I would I appreciate it


End file.
